


In the Silence

by Brumeier



Series: Bite Sized Fic [14]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Prompt Fill, Silence Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 05:32:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5773249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Posted to LJ Comment Fic for Kink prompt: <i>Criminal Minds, Hotch/Reid, silence is a big kink for Hotch</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Silence

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing in this fandom, so a pre-emptive _sorry!_ if I've mucked it up. ::grins::

Aaron Hotchner was taciturn by nature, a personality trait that had served him well in the BAU. People, especially those with something to hide, often reacted to his stony silence with an outpouring of words: angry words, defensive words, and sometimes damning words.

Ironic, then, that he found himself in a relationship with Reid. The man could talk the ears off a snake. Some of it was nerves, but most of it was just that Reid had so much information stuffed into his head he couldn’t keep it contained. At the slightest provocation he could launch into a history of treatments for asthma, or recite whole passages of text from his favorite books. In French.

Perhaps they’d been drawn to each other because they were so disparate. Reid could be a challenge at times. He remembered everything, questioned everything, asked questions that Hotch didn’t want to answer because Reid had a drive to _know_. For the most part, Hotch was okay with the chatter. He was attracted to Reid on levels he didn’t quite understand, but he wanted all of them.

Sometimes, though. Sometimes he needed the silence. And Reid, who was so open, understood that when the black silk sash came out it wasn’t a censure against him. Quite the opposite, in fact, and his eyes would darken with desire at the sight of it.

Hotch kissed him, deep and full of the passion he kept so tightly under wraps most of the time. And then he tied the sash carefully, loosely, around Reid’s head and over his mouth. Not a proper gag, just a reminder for Reid that this time there didn’t need to be any words between them.

In many ways, the silence enhanced the physicality of the sex act for Hotch. He didn’t need dirty talk to get off, or love declarations, or meaningless words. Instead he heard Reid’s every ragged breath, every sharp inhale, every rumbling moan of pleasure. No distractions, nothing between them but skin and bone and sweat. Hotch could question with a touch, receive a shift of hips in reply. It hadn’t been so smooth back in the beginning, but now they knew each other so well that words were unnecessary. In this, at least.

The silk sash puffed up and pulled in with Reid’s breaths, sometimes outlining his lips, as Hotch stroked into him, as he laid biting kisses to Reid’s bare flesh, as Reid reciprocated with dexterous fingers. Nothing between them but the sounds of flesh moving against flesh, Reid’s breath stuttering and hitching as he came, and Hotch’s grunting, triumphant completion.

Afterwards there would be more kissing, and drowsy cuddling, and quite often Reid would drift off to sleep without saying a word, a smile lingering on his lips.


End file.
